The Necessary Union
by GlassGirl123
Summary: A rather formal marriage is arranged between Draco and Hermione; will Hermione learn to conform to Pure blood tradition or will she manage to walk away? If she does, what are the consequences...
1. Chapter 1

The Introduction

She heard urgent footsteps racing down the stone corridor towards her.

'Hermione! What the hell are you doing! Wondering around the Manor alone and unprotected!' Malfoy had exclaimed a look of pure shock evident on his face at the sight of her alone, in this unused side of the Manor.

'Thank you for your concern Mr Malfoy,' Hermione replied, skirting quickly around the furious blonde, 'May I remind you that I have my wand and I am entirely capable of protecting myself.'

'You are my fiancée, Hermione; I decide what you are capable of. Now, please allow me to escort you back to your rooms; if you wish to take a walk this evening, I shall be more than happy to join you,' He said, his voice clipped, an arm extending to guide her back.

'You decide what I'm capable of? I don't think so...' She retorted scornfully, adding 'And thanks but no thanks, I fancy a walk. Right now,'

She continued to walk away from him, quite casually and in contrast, an almost desperate look graced his features.

'Hermione!' He moaned, before recollecting himself and striding after her.

One arm was looped around her waist and she found herself being guided firmly but gently to one side. Another gentle pressure and she was sitting on a small stone bench in an alcove.

Draco paced in front of her, his hands frantically running through his hair. After a moment, she started to stand saying 'If you are quite finished man-handling me, Mr Malfoy-'

He was a twirl of movement. Two strong hands were on her shoulders pressing her down into the seat.

'Mr Malfoy!' She exclaimed, most affronted at his child-like treatment of her. She was quite able to stand if she wished!

Draco knelt before her, his head bowed, breathing slightly unevenly.

His hands dropped from her shoulders, falling to rest on the bench on either side of her.

She started to speak 'Malf-!'

'Hush,' He murmured. 'Miss Granger, do not upset yourself.'

'Do not upset myself?' She asked disbelievingly. Before repeating in a louder more hysterical tone. 'Do not upset myself?'

'Miss Granger, I must apologise, it appears we have some problems in terms of communication.' He said quietly, his head still bowed.

She felt slightly mollified at this apology, and deigned to sit still for a few more moments. She felt him relax slightly, and after a moment, his head lifted to reveal his glorious burning grey eyes.

'May I confirm, that when you agreed to marry me and to live at Malfoy Manor, you agreed to conduct yourself in the manner expected of ladies in your position?'

She thought back to the lengthy meeting several weeks back, and this had been one of his few stipulations to their marriage contract.

She agreed 'Yes, I did,'

' I seem to remember stressing the point of Chaperones, most particularly...Was it not made clear to you, that I found this most important?' He asked, his eyes scorching into hers, not only in anger, but something- something else.

She felt a rush of shame.

'Yes, Draco, it was made clear,'

He looked up at her in disappointment – his eyes cooling, solidifying as he began to pull up his shield, and placed that distance between them that never before had she cracked.

Hermione felt unable to restrain herself, and needed to ask,' Mr Malfoy,_ why_ must I be protected so? I am quite capable of walking alone and it seems wasteful to expect someone to chaperone me all the time. Please may we not negotiate this?' She pleaded, looking up at him expectantly, her eyes sparkling.

He shook his head, standing up and holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

'This is not negotiable Miss Granger. A Malfoy bride is always looked after like this, as are all the ladies in our family. You must understand that ladies of your calibre need to be looked after with a certain delicacy.'

''Ladies of my _calibre_', what on_ earth_ do you mean?'

'Miss Granger if you could refrain from repeating my sentences, then that would be most kind. You have done so several times over the last few minutes, and I find it rather tiresome,'

She stood, ignoring the offered hand and drawing herself up to her full height.

'You didn't answer my question, Malfoy, please answer it.'

A sweet smile instantly lit his face.

She didn't trust it. Not one bit.

'You are my fiancée Miss Granger, therefore you are a lady of quality. You shall be looked after by me. In return, wilful disobedience shall not be tolerated and I retain the right to remind you of this. Is that understood?'

Her cheeks filled with a dull red, and her eyes fell to the floor.

'Furthermore, Miss Granger if we were not in broad daylight, I would have no problem dealing with this indiscretion myself. Right here and now.'

Hermione began to feel slightly faint; she hadn't realised how serious Draco had been until now. Was this entire marriage a mistake? She hadn't realised how oppressive this would be.

'Also Miss Granger,' He leaned down and murmured softly in her ear 'I would be _most_ obliged if you would stop calling me Malfoy, I am to be your husband. Not your house-elf,'

She blushed again, feeling truly reprimanded, but at the same time relishing the feeling of his lips at her ear, the light warmth of his breath tickling her skin. Why was he so uptight? In many other ways he was perfect for her.

He was good-looking. That was an understatement to say the least. Let's just say that at Hogwarts, they didn' t call him the Sex God for nothing.

His smirking lips and high cheek bones added to his stormy grey eyes, made her knees weak in an instant. If only he wasn't quite so ... Malfoy.

'Excuse me, Draco, may I ask a question?' She asked timidly after several minutes of walking in silence.

'That has never stopped you before Miss Granger,' He replied dryly, but gesturing casually for her to continue.

'Well, what punishment would I expect for such an act?'

For the first time in a long time, a Slytherin smirk slid onto Draco's face.

She felt her knees become dangerously less stable.

'At the very least a verbal reprimand, Miss Granger, however, here in Pureblood Households, we have other ways of dealing with miscreants…' He let his words slip away slightly sinisterly, she squealed in fright.

'You can't mean Curses? Malf-! Draco, that is horrible!

'No, no, no Hermione! Not curses…' He chided gently; before adding in a dangerous tone 'Infact, since you are so keen to know all about it, how about we satisfy your curiosity right now? Come with me.'

What was he going to show her? A ancient torture room deep in the Manor? She shuddered, her imagination running wildly through possibilities. She decided she didn't want to go, and began to protest

'But Draco, I-'

'Miss Granger, it is quite alright, I understand you perfectly.' He answered brusquely, ignoring her protests, and taking firm hold of her wrist, beginning to walk briskly down the corridor re-tracing her earlier steps before reaching her Main Wing of the house.

They went up five flights of spiral staircase before reaching his destination.

It was a normal room; quite pleasant really.

Pale terracotta plastered walls, and a deep oak floor, that glistened in the daylight that beamed in through the tall Venetian windows that stretched all the way up to a glorious ceiling, that seemed to sit at least five feet above their heads.

It bemused her,

This was a place of Punishment?

Draco had stood by the door, allowing his fiancée a moment to observe her surroundings.

Finally he spoke, 'Here we are Miss Granger, how do you feel? Perhaps I overstepped your physical abilities with such a tiring trek.'

She shook herself, her chest heaving slightly from exertion, and turned to look at him.'I am slightly out of breath, Mr Malfoy, but otherwise fine, thank you,'

Suddenly, she blinked and looked at him again; remembering what had first attracted her to his marriage proposal, his body.

What a sight he was!

A real Adonis in the flesh!

He stood, leant against the doorframe, his eyes warmly watching her, a small smirk playing around his lips.

Oh, his lips! They were perfection itself.

And as for his bright blonde locks, that fell on either side of his face, seemed to call for her fingers to grasp them, in the midst of a passionate affair.

But yet, again that tiny voice in the back of her head whispered. 'He's too controlling Hermione, leave now!'

His lips moved as she stared,

'Good,' he announced.

And with that short word, he sat down on a wooden chair, which sat in middle of the large room.

'Come here, Miss Granger,' He commanded.

Slowly she moved towards him; then, in a flicker of an eye, he seized a good grip on her wrist, and suddenly yanked her down and over his lap.

She began to kick and gasped loudly in shock, trying to wriggle away from him.

He remained perfectly calm, steadfastly holding the wriggling girl in place.

** 'MALFOY! What are you doing!** ' She yelled, kicking.

For each kick, she felt a sharp slap on her uplifted bum.

**'Ow! What are you doing! Let me go Malfoy!'**

Another harder swat on her bum.

SWAT

'**Malfoy!'** She asked enraged.

'Yes dearest,' he replied angelically, delivering another swat to her bum.

** 'You are…. Spanking me?… Malfoy?'**

SWAT

'I thought I made myself perfectly clear, when I asked you not to call me 'Malfoy,'

SWAT

'This is the punishment that is dealt out in this house Miss Granger…This is what you were so curious about.'

SWAT

…

There was a pause, as they both waited for a response of the other.

Malfoy's patience ran out the fastest; 'Fine! Hermione, if that's the way you want to play it? The Silent Treatment is it?'

His hand ran to the edge of her plaid skirt and flipped it up, he then yanked her underwear down to her knees.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

**'OOOOOOOW!'**

'Do you have anything you would like to say to me dearest?'

**'I HATE YOU! YOU BLOODY BA- ARGH! OOOW! PULL THEM BACK UUUUP!'**

SWAT

'Sorry sweetheart, I didn't quite catch that?'

**'YOU-! OOOOOOW! STOP IT! OOOW, THAT REALLY HURTS MALFOY!'**

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

'Its meant to sting Hermione, if it didn't, then there would be no practical use in doing so,'

He paused before murmuring softly in her ear 'Now, what did we discuss previously? What do you call me?'

SWAT

**'DRACO! OOOOW!'**

'That's right Precious, or…'

SWAT

**'MR MALFOY! STOP IT! OOOOOW!'**

'I quite like Sir, you can use Sir if you like.'

**'OOOOOOW!'**

'There was something missing from that sentence Miss Granger. What was it?'

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

**'OOOOOOOOOW! SIIIIIR! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS SOOOOOOO MUCH!'**

'Thank you Hermione, now I feel we have begun to address that issue; you used both my correct title and your manners. Shall we move on?'

**'STOP IT!'**

SWAT SWAT SWAT

'I beg your pardon Hermione, please don't mumble, what did you say?'

SWAT SWAT SWAT

'**PLEASE STOP SIR!'**

'Now that, my girl, is better,'

He took a deep breath, resting both his hands on her lower back, her bright red bum, radiating heat.

'Now you see Miss Granger, that in this house – disobedience and impoliteness are not tolerated. Under any circumstances.

He swatted her bum once again, for emphasis.

'Are we crystal clear?'

One hand grazed her angry cheeks, she felt herself begin to wriggle.

'Yes Draco,' she whimpered.

'Good girl,' he murmured, then tutted. 'My dear, this has been a most strenuous day for you, with all that walking, I think we should put you down for a nap, '

With one final swat, and a yelp, he briskly pulled her underwear back up and flipped her skirt back down, before righting her on his knee.

She was seething, how dare he-? How DARE he? How could she be marrying this man? How could she have agreed to this!

'Look Draco, I don't need a nap-' She began to argue – her face still red from her previous predicament, beginning to rouge again in agitiation.

'Miss Granger, we either nap now, or we have another spanking and then nap, the choice is yours entirely...' His voice took on that dangerous steely quality.

'But I really don't need to-' She protested, before changing her mind half-way through and hurriedly saying 'Erm, I've changed my mind, a nap would be most comforting,'

He was just so much stronger than her, she had no chance.

She decided that she really didn't want to marry him now…

Oh if only she hadn't signed that Marriage Contract!

She wriggled, her bum burning against his lap, it was so sore!

'Stop jiggling Precious, now stand up,' he ordered calmly.

As she stood, he rose also, lifting her into his arms and beginning to descend the staircase with care. She lay rigidly in his arms, aware of her weight and wishing not to be so close to him.

'Draco, please may I walk?' she asked cautiously, peeking up at his face. He didn't look at her, just continued walking carefully.

'Precious, you are tired, please allow me to look after my future wife, now hush…' He tightened his arms, holding her closer to his chest, and she began to relax.

She did 'hush,' and found herself surprisingly relaxed by the gentle rocking movement of his walk, which made her go to sleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

><p>Draco had noticed his fiancee's fluttering eyelids and sighed in relief.<p>

When he had proposed to her, he had assumed she was at least partly house-trained.

He had just discovered that she was, in fact, not.

He sighed again, knowing that he would have to break her in and get this problem sorted, if they were ever going to have a tolerable life together.

But then, why did they even have to wed?

The Pureblood and the Muggle-born?

Well, that, children, is for another time.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Worth continuing? Any thoughts or comments, I would love to hear :)

Please, no flamers, constructive critisism only.

This is the first time I've ever written anything like this...


	2. Chapter 2

The walk from the Discipline Chamber, as Narcissa had always called it, was a surprisingly short one for Draco.

In fact, had anyone glimpsed his figure flitting past the various windows, they would've been most bemused. Draco Malfoy was cradling a young woman to his chest and carrying her as gently as one would a child. If you had the benefit of excellent sight the viewer would also have noticed the trademark cascade of curls belonging to Hermione Granger swinging as he walked – although I certainly would never have expected a Malfoy to associate himself with such a Muggleborn… But, for now, let's return to our dear friends.

Draco was so caught up in his own thoughts that it was with a slight jerk of surprise that he realised his feet had taken him to Hermione's door. It was a light wooden door, very simple in design, the only decoration being an ornately carved handle, in the shape of a dazzling butterfly. It fluttered its' wings as they approached, opening the door with a slight click.

It was only then that Draco realised he was entering uncertain territory. He couldn't enter Hermione's bed chamber, could he? That would be so... improper. He paused considering his options. Could he call an elf..? He didn't really want any of the servants to start any gossip about the two being unchaperoned either. He decided. He would would just have to 'grin and bare it,' as his Nanny Clara used to say, whenever he moaned about bath time coming 'much too frequently' for his liking.

He grimaced and marched quickly into her room, the door closing behind him. She began to stir.

'Wha-? Why-? Draco-?' She called out in alarm.

'It is time for that nap, Precious,'

'Draco, why are you doing this? Please let me down,'

'I am helping you into bed,' He replied calmly, as he dropped her onto the sheets and began to flick a throw over her with his wand.

'Draco!' She was outraged, and began to wriggle furiously away from him. Suddenly she noticed her surroundings properly. 'Draco, this is my bedchamber! How dare you? We are not even married and yet you dare to- '

Something inside Draco just snapped.

'Yes I dare, Hermione Granger!' He raised his voice to match hers. ' I dare because in two weeks, you shall be my wife. My property. Mine. In every way...' He smirked at the thought before adding, in a velvety smooth voice, 'So, my sweet, there's no point being like this - as, soon, we shall be so much better... acquainted.'

'Mr Malfoy!' She fumed, covering her eyes with her palms in embarrassment, her cheeks burning a fiery red. 'Please don't insinuate such filth!'

He lowered himself, slowly, onto the bed beside her, thoroughly enjoying her discomfort. One finger brought her face to look at him. 'Oh Hermione…'

She looked up at him, almost defiantly, the rouge in her cheeks still in full bloom.

'That was 'Filth' was it, my sweet?' He murmured softly, a glint of mischief lighting his face, as his imagination hit the gutter.

She bowed her head trying to hide from those sparkling grey eyes, but shivered in the warmth of his body emanating through the blanket he had carelessly covered her in.

Leaning down, so his breath caressed her cheek, he whispered huskily in one ear . 'Just. You. Wait.'

Her head snapped up in shock 'Excuse me-!' she remonstrated in indignation.

He was suddenly swinging himself off the bed and interrupted her swiftly, assuming his previously stern, masterly voice. 'Now Miss Granger, I am putting you down for your nap.'

'But Draco-?' She raised her eyes to the heavens, as her face betrayed the whirl of emotions she was feeling.

Draco chuckled inwardly.

The brightest witch to grace the stone halls of Hogwarts was having such a difficult time understanding what was going on.

He decided to explain, 'Hermione, my dear, you need to sleep each day for a while, all witches do. Malfoy brides are expected to obey their husbands. Now, I expect you to behave nicely. As we know what happens when you misbehave, now don't we?' He smirked, and watched as she bit her lip, restraining herself from screaming the insults that crowded on the tip of her tongue.

Hermione glared into the bedspread. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid punishment. Stupid Hermione, for walking into his trap.

He began to leave and called over his shoulder, 'Oh, I wouldn't try leaving the bed if I were you… I may have cast a spell or two which have some-' He paused biting his lip in mirth, 'Interesting… Side effects'

As he began to close the door behind him he called ' I will call for you in an hour or so, Fiancée, for afternoon tea,'

* * *

><p>Hermione threw herself backwards into her pillows. Steam was practically exploding from her ears as she lay there, her anger bubbling. Soon, she sat up again violently with a hiss.<p>

Why was she even here? She didn't have to be here, but of course she had volunteered because she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors did the right thing.

It was all Seamus's fault, she decided. She lay down once more, screwing up her eyes as she envisaged his face in her mind's eye.

After the war, Hermione and Seamus had spent a lot of time together.

It all began when Madam Pomfrey had owled Hermione begging her to whip up some Skele-grow, as she was nearly out.

The next day, she was asking for Headache Potion, then Pepper-up Solution – the list was never ending.

Hermione ended up living down in the Dungeons, her meals being charmed down to her and transifuring a desk into a bed.

Finally, she begged for some help.

Madam Pomfrey had scoured the halls of Hogwarts for a decent student; and had finally shooed Seamus Finnegan down to help.

Seamus had always been good at Potions and with Snape gone, the stock of Potions were depleting rapidly so Hermione needed any help she could get.

Hermione still remembered him swaggering in, on the first day, rubbing his hands together with a glorious grin and saying in that delicious Irish voice,

'So 'Mione, where shall we start?'

( Hermione would never admit this, but her knees still go weak at the mere thought of that voice. Pure, warm caramel in sound form... )

They got started. She had already categorised what ingredients needed replenishing and had ordered some in from the outlet in Hogsmeade.

She had spent hours wondering around his huge warehouse crammed with the oddest ingredients imaginable.

At once, they began by mixing the Healing Potions together, as they are the hardest to get right and took the longest to complete.

She could still see him, whistling merrily, as he chopped the slivers of Frog's liver into perfect cubes.

This particular Potion took 18 hours of constant brewing and repeated 'clockwise counter-clockwise' stirring in order to have the necessary healing properties and despite the Pepper-Up Potion, Hermione began to flag into the 13th hour.

They had been taking it in turns stirring. But Seamus had gone to go and get food about half an hour ago, and she was in desperate need of a break. Her hair had escaped the clasp at the back of her head, and her arms were sore, her face moist with sweat. She felt herself beginning to slow down in tempo, but couldn't bring herself to go any faster. She knew she needed to, if the Potion was to work. She felt her entire frame begin to shake with the effort.

Strong arms took over, brushing past her waist. She felt a male chest pressing into her back.

'It's alright m'love, I've got it from here,' Seamus had murmured into her ear. His warm, sweet voice created sparks deep inside her, that she had never felt before with him. Very adult sparks.

She was suddenly seeing him as the Man he had become, rather than the Boy who had blown up a feather in Charms all those years ago.

It was in that moment, as she looked up at his handsome, rugged face, which was focussed on the thickening potion.

It was that moment. That was when Hermione Granger fell in lust.

Coming to her senses, she had smiled gratefully, leaning back - just for a second - into his embrace before ducking under his arms and taking a seat by the tray of food he had brought.

She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not with Ron, not since, Viktor...

She wanted more than anything, to go back into Seamus' arms and to feel him hold her close.

His reputation preceeded him. Infact his skills as a Lover were legendary among the Gryffindors. But he wasn't a man-whore either, he slept with people he genuinely found attractive. Not just anyone. He was said to be a generous lover.

She wanted him to take his time with her.

To tease. She wanted-

* * *

><p>'Hermione?'<p>

The future husband was knocking on the door, and she broke out of her reveries of the past.

She decided to play asleep.

Maybe he'd leave her alone to bathe in her memories of Seamus.

She heard the door slide open… Maybe not.

She heard him hesitate in the doorway, his gaze upon her, tracing her body. I

t was a surprisingly long time before she felt a gentle hand shake her shoulder.

'Hermione? Wake up. Call an elf to help you dress for tea.' His voice was low, unalarming and almost compassionate.

Her eyes opened involuntarily, and she saw him once more.

Blonde, lean and very English. Almost exactly opposite to Seamus.

But was that a good thing…?

* * *

><p>Another update.. Sorry for the long gap, computer died on me so I lost my original Chapter 2...<p>

Please tell me what you think of this, but no flamers please.

Constructive critisism always welcome, coupled with something nice ;)

* * *

><p>One of my reviewers said they were confused as to what was going on?<p>

Fair enough.

Basically, Draco is the possessive and strict fiancee to Hermione Granger.

We don't know yet why in heavens name these two are together, as it plainly isn't love.

Draco has some... values that he intends to... impress upon Hermione, in order to try and make her more suitable and Pureblooded.

That is us pretty much up to date, I think...

If anything else confuses thou, please don't hesitate to ask... Though, just for me if you could not be too blunt, that would be much appreciated.

Thank you so much for reading.

GlassGirl XX 3


End file.
